


Two Can Keep a Secret

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, No One Knows Tony Stark Is Iron Man, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Polyamorous Character, Secret Identity, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Tony Stark isn't Iron Man-Well of course he was, but the public- or really no one- needs to know that.Not even the Avengers... specifically Steve and Bucky, who Tony had been slowly falling for.





	1. Chapter 1

He had his reasons- at the moment he couldn't think of them- but he had them.

"Tones-"

"Just listen-"

"No because then I might go along with your idiotic plan-"

"With you there it wouldn't be so idiotic-"

"Not happenin-"

"Rhodey-!"

"Nope-"

"Come on-"

"Not going to happen." Rhodey dismissed him, while crossing his arms, and Tony gave him a raised eyebrow.

\----------

"Tony! I didn't think you'd make it, Shell Head said you were gonna be in Tokyo." Steve greeted bumping his bestfriend- Bucky as they walked up to Tony and Iron Man, and Tony glanced at the Iron Man suit-with a slight grin- and saw the suit look back at Tony, he could almost see the glare Rhodey was giving him.

"Well, Iron Man thought it would be a good idea to take a break." Tony said and patted the suits back, and saw Pepper walking up to the three men- and to say her confusion was mild was an understatement.

She looked back and forth between Tony and the suit, discreetly, before smiling at Tony, and giving him a kiss on the cheek- which Tony accepted graciously for his cover- though Bucky and Steve seemed to be a bit put off- as well as the staring Iron Man suit.

"Tony, I thought you were on your way to Tokyo-" She said, and he got the hint of anger, and smiled back at her before glancing at Rhodey.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Pep- I got everything done through a video conference-"

"When?" Rhodey scoffed, and Tony glared at his best friend for talking- because although through the suit his voice seemed robotic, he could still tell 'Iron Mans' voice sounded off.

"Are you ok, Iron Man? You sounded a bit-" Bucky asked giving Steve a look, before returning his gaze to Iron Man, and Tony turned his glared into a concerned look.

"No-No, I just, Stayed up to late watch out for this dumbass-- kind of feeling under the weather-" 

"Is that so?" Tony asked, and Pepper gave him a look.

"Yeah- yeah, definitely feeling under the weather." 'Iron Man' said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should head out, wouldn't want you getting the other heroes sick." Tony said draping an arm over Pepper, who looked in-between amused and mad.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want to leave you, and Ms.Potts unguarded." His best friend said, and Tony gave him a look.

"Doesn't get any safer than this." Steve interjected the two, and Tony nodded and pointed to the Captain.

"That's right, how about, you take the rest of the day off." Tony said.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to leave you alone...' Rhodey trailed, and Tony smiled before looking over at Pepper.

"You mind showing him up to the pent house? He's obviously not feeling well." He said, deciding to give the two alone time, "Maybe, call War Machine." He suggested with a wink s the two left.

He only needed Rhodey to show up and throw off some of the spies getting close to finding out his secret. 

And sure, he could've put the suit in sentient mode, like he did at public events, but the team would catch on when he didn't act.... well, human. He had thought about using JARVIS, but he was still testing that.

But, right now he was fine. Just hanging out with some of his fellow team mates.

He really only talked to half of them as Tony on a regular basis, which was, T'Challa, Thor, Janet, Natasha, Strange, Bruce, and Bucky. It was mainly because the others seemed to write Tony as a rich stuck up asshole- which they weren't wrong, but made it hard for Tony to really talk to them.

In fact, him and Steve had gotten off on the wrong foot _because_ of that assumption, and it was until Bucky had come to the picture that Steve and Tony had gotten along.

Which was the completely opposite for Iron Man, who daily talked to, Steve, Thor- he was an all round cool guy Tony learned quickly- Clint, Sam, Hope and Scott. 

And the problem with his and Bucky's friendship, was the fact Bucky couldn't really get a good read on him with the whole 'secret identity' thing, but Steve seemed to like how Iron Man was a 'selfless honest man' as opposed to Tony- which threw him for a loop for days.

Some of the team liked Iron Man for traits he had, while the other didn't see them, and vice versa for Tony Stark.

He learned quickly to roll with it- even when it gave him head aches, but luckily he had people to ground him, like Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy- who were the only people who knew his secret. Which proved to be much easier.

When it was just him, he had trouble keeping up covers.

But with help it was soon much easier, and he had Pepper to thank mainly.

She was the master mind behind the master plan. Where Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, would soon be (rumored to be) dating Tony Stark, the billionaire, (retired) playboy, philanthropist. And Iron Man eventually rumored to date his fellow team member, War Machine.

Now, at first Tony was on the fence on the ENTIRE plan, because why would the couple be ok with being used as a cover story- and risk never being able to come out in public as a couple themselves- but they explained it was _for_ Tony's safety, and after a couple days of thinking on it, he agreed, what was the worst that could happen?

Tony and iron Man were both rumored to no longer bachelors? Wasn't so bad, considering Tony hadn't really been out in the dating scene, not since he got to know the pair of super soldiers. 

Which is why he wanted so bad to come to this celebration- he hadn't seen the two because of his stupid business all over the world. and yeah, he might regret it later when Pepper scold him for messing the trip, but he wouldn't mess an opportunity to see the Brooklyn Boys. 

Even if they were distant lately...


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was used to Bucky walking into his workshop at random times, by now it was a routine of his-Bucky would ask to be let in, and Tony- if he wasn't working on anything Iron Man related, as to not bring up the 'other man'.

But lately Bucky had been at a distance, and not coming by. Tony honestly didn't understand why, but wasn't going to push his luck.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting-"

"Uh, let him in, J." Tony said a bit annoyed that the music was turned down in the middle of his work.

"Of course, Sir." He answered back. 

He heard the super soldiers footsteps, but didn't bother looking up from his work.

"What brings you by, Cap?" Tony asked, looking up at the blonde god given gift. Steve looked at him and seemed a bit put off by how Tony was dressed- which was a given, Steve had only really seen Tony in suits, or in causal attire, never in a dirtied and battered up clothes.

"Well, I- I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" Steve asked after clearing his throat, and Tony raised an eyebrow, Steve made it a point to never ask for favors from Tony (because even though they were now friends- Steve 'rather not be in debt to someone like Tony')

"Sure, don't tell me you broke your frisbee="

"Uh, no-"

"You sure? I could've sworn Iron Man was telling me the two of you were-" Tony tried to tease, but Steve took it another direction.

"Is Iron Man here?" He asked and Tony took that as his cue to nod and go back to his work.

"Uh, no, War Machine took him for drinks yesterday." Tony lied easily as he pretended to consider 'Iron Mans' whereabouts.

"Oh, right..." Steve said, and Tony could've sworn the soldier sounded disappointed.

"Did you need him?" Tony asked, sparring the man a glance- and indeed caught a bit of disappointment, but it was only displayed for a moment before Steve shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh, No I was actually here for Bucky." Steve said and Tony turned to the blond, trying to figure out why Steve would want to talk about Bucky.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, or so he claims." Steve said and Tony dropped his eyebrows into a frown. "His arms been bothering him lately, but he doesn't want to get checked out. And since the two of you were close, I wondering if you could... I don't know convince him to let you fix it?" Steve suggested, and Tony shrugged.

"Consider it done." Tony said and turned back to his work, knowing the soldier would walk out any minute.

He was shocked when Steve stayed back a while, but left it alone until he could see Steve struggle internally to ask Tony something.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tony taunted as he stood up to face the soldier, and Steve fumbled for a second before his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Intersting...

"Um.. I was just wondering... I was wondering if the rumors about Colonel Rhodes and Iron Man were true?" Steve asked, and Tony froze for a second, before clearing his throat.

"Uh- I never asked."

"But surely you-"

"I'll ask-"

"You don't have to-" Steve quickly changed his mind and Tony cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why the man cared enough to struggle to ask, but not enough to get an answer from Tony.

\----------

He never did get his answer.

What he did get was tense muscles, because nothing soothes the body like wearing a Iron Man suit for four hours. He really should just make a model for lounge wear.

Because he wasn't in battle- in fact there hadn't been an 'epic' battle in a while- but he was sitting chatting with Steve.

Just talking to the soldier. Knowing he'd never be able to do more than that.- Not that, that wasn't enough, Tony cherished the moments he had with _either_ soldier, knowing at any moment- if he wasn't careful enough- he's get caught in his double life.

"Iron Man." Bucky greeted, as he walked in to talk to the living room. Steve and Tony had been having a good conversation, Sam had previously been a part of, but him and Nat had to get something for SHIELD.

"Barnes." Tony responded with a slight nod, and watch Bucky take a seat next to his best friend, and eye the suit- because as much progress as they've made, Bucky was still just as much on edge around Iron Man, as Steve was around Tony Stark.

Again he just wished he could take off the mask and talk to the two normally- instead of one(And a half) at a time, because not twenty minutes after he sat down, Bucky got up and left to find Clint. 

Sure he was talking to Steve, but Bucky couldn't stand him- and if he could, Steve couldn't. Not entirely at least- they were friendly, but... it wasn't the same.

But he was far into it now. Plus, he couldn't give up his identity for... for some company? friends? a crush?

And even if he did- he doubt they'd be alright with sharing him- assuming they were interested in someone that lied to them for years!

He was screwed, but he'd ride it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for a 'camping trip' 
> 
> So I'm going to update all my stories before I go-
> 
> But I want to ask y'all for some input- Can you guys tell me what you guys like from this story, so I know what to write when I get back? OR what I need to fix, or anything really
> 
> Thanks -Danny

Tony was with Pepper and Rhodey, normally he'd leave the two of them alone, and just camp out with the Iron Man suit, and talk to JARVIS about whatever project he was working on, but right now, camera's were on him intently.

It was just supposed to them going out for lunch, but once word got out, Tony found himself holding Peppers hand as he followed Rhodey out into a car, while the suit followed on sentient mode.

He could already see the headlines after their 'double date' ugh.

"Tell me you didn't plan this?" Tony asked Pepper, who was sitting with Rhodey in the limo, across him and the suit.

"I had to-"

"A heads up would've been nice-"

"You wouldn't have shown up-"

"Not true-"

"Tones-" Rhodey said, pouring wine into a cup.

"Ok, a little true- but doesn't mean, I'm not mad." Tony pouted, as Rhodey handed him the cup.

"Well, we wouldn't have to do this, if you hadn't gone and went all cozy with Barnes and Steve in front of Nat. You known how skeptical she is of this already-"

"In my defense- we were only flirting-"

"Well, it was enough for Fury to send another spy to SI and follow Pepper and I." Rhodey said, and Tony sighed.

"Did they get anything?" He asked, and Pepper shook her head.

"Nothing, unless you count Rhodey opening doors for me." She said, and Tony rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Hey, you can't talk- you're the same way with Barnes-"

"I thought it was Steve?" Pepper questioned and Tony huffed.

"Don't tell me you like both of them-"

"Nothing above a mild attraction." Tony lied, and got to deadpanned stares. "Have you seen them?"

"Sure." The couple said simultaneously. Then it was Tony's turn to give them a deadpanned stare.

\------------

"How was the double date?" Bucky changed the subject, one day as they worked on one of Tony's many many cars.

"Not bad. Maybe when you and Rogers get you shit together, you can tag along?" Tony teased back, and had expected for Bucky to scoff- but only got a short silence, which made him to look up at his friend- who had a slight frown on his face. 

"You think Steve and I-"

"Oh, come on- you're telling me you guys are just-"

"Platonic, yeah." Bucky finished and Tony shook his head with a chuckle.

"Uh, huh, sure, I'm sure those looks you guys throw at each other are _just_ platonic too." Tony joked, and went back to work on his part. For a moment they were silent- Bucky was probably thinking about the glances thrown his ways by his friend or whatever, but Tony was thinking about something Bucky said a while back- that didn't make sense now...

"Then who were you talking about?" Tony asked before he could stop himself- and before Bucky could ask 'what the hell he was talking about' , Tony continued, "If it wasn't Rogers? Because- I could've sworn you two have been making goggly eyes at each since you two reunited." Tony asked, trying to figure out who Bucky had been talking about all those weeks ago.

_'I rather not ruin one of the only good things in my life right now, ya know?' _

it had to be Steve! But if it wasn't....

\------------

"Yeah, right!" Scott scoffed a couple days later, while they had lunch.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked trying not to sound too desperate for information on the Bucky and Steve- which was easy enough since the Iron Man suit didn't really do a good job in conveying emotion through the voice modulator.

"Oh, come on- you're telling me you haven't seen them going at it like rabbits?" Sam said, and Tony turned to the rest of the group, Nat, Hope and Scott for more input.

Tony's brain short circuited for a moment- too many things happened at once.

The main one popping up in his mind, was Steve and Bucky-

"What?" Tony asked, trying to blink out the image of the two going at it, he wondered what would happen if he had stumbled across it- or how he hadn't stumbled in on them. "I could've sworn they were-"

"Straight?" Scott asked, and got scoff from Tony.

"Platonic." He quoted to himself

"Didn't you and Colonel Rhodes start off platonic?" Nat tested, and Tony glared back knowing she couldn't see.

"Well, I for one, am glad they're done pinning after individuals that aren't oblivious to their advances." Hope said, sounding annoyed, and Tony was a bit lost, was he the only one that didn't know they both liked other people?

"and that aren't available." Scott added quietly, but no one really acknowledge that- which given everyone's track record, was understandable.

"Oh, I doubt they're done with that." Sam said, and Tony scoffed.

"What?" Hope asked, and Tony looked over at her.

"You're telling me, not _one _but_ two_ people were dumb enough to pass up the Brooklyn Boys?" Tony questioned, he didn't notice the array of looks he got, until after he added, "What dumbasses." some of them dumbfounded, and others were amused- like on the edge of crackling up. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, we just share the same sentiments." Nat said, and Tony saw something else in her eyes, but before he could question it, the people in topic walked in.

"What sentiments?" Steve asked, walking in freshly showered, with Bucky next to him, and surprise surprise, he was freshly showered too.

And before Tony could stop himself- because why bring up an ex-crush? in front of current lover?- Tony spoke.

"How idiotic someone had to be to pass the_ two_ of you up." Tony said, and heard Sam chuckle- so Tony looked at the man, before returning to look at a tense duo, though Steve seemed to be a little more red now. "Oh- right- I'm not saying the two of you aren't perfect together- honestly just thought it would happen sooner- but better late than never, huh?" Tony said, realizing a little too late, that 'Iron Man' wasn't the talkative type- in fact he was more the one liner guy.

Shit.

\----------------


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was tired, unbelievably so, that he almost forgot to put a shirt on to walk out into the kitchen after a long binge.

"And he lives." Clint sneered, and Tony flicked the man off, and saw Rhodey and Pepper were in the room.

He internally groaned, but drifted to their paths- shooting Rhodey a small apologetic smile- before kissing Pepper as a good morning greeting.

"I thought you were in Malibu?" Tony asked holding her for a second before Rhodey passed him a cup of coffee. "I this is why I like you!" Tony exclaimed taking the cup quickly.

"Well, I'm glad I got you approval." Rhodey joked, and Tony slung an arm around Pepper, seeing Natasha eye him for a moment.

"So, would you like anything, Ms.Potts?" Steve asked, and Tony glanced at the man, before shutting down

why, why did god make him so _goddamn irresistible!_

Tony barely held back a growl, and tighten his grip on Peppers waist.

Pepper seemed to understand- or maybe feel his dilemma- because that's what Steve and Bucky did to Tony, they made him act like some hormonal teenager.

"A smoothie? Sam makes killer smoothies." Bucky said, voice ringing in Tony's tired ears.

"Oh, yeah, Tony said strawberries were your favorite-"

Rhodey cut Sam with a stern look- not that Tony was paying attention.

"That's because Tony's an idiot." Pepper said pinching Tony, and Tony found and backed up.

"What the-"

"You don't see anything wrong, with Pep having strawberries?" Rhodes questioned, and Tony shrugged to tired to-

"She's-"

"She's allergic- oh, god- I knew that."

"Really?" Clint asked, and Tony glared in his direction.

"I knew there was a correlation! THat's progress." Tony complained, and hugged Pepper.

"That is progress." Rhode agreed, shooting the team a look, and when Tony looked up, he saw Bucky avoiding his gaze while Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know your girlfriend was allergic to strawberries."

\-------

It could've gone smoother.

But no, he had to make an ass out of himself- yet again.

"Good, Good," Bucky said, with a grunt while lifting up his shit. "I'm mean, I really don't hafta worry about Stevie being allergic to anything anymore, so that's good." Bucky teased, and Tony groaned and shot the man a look.

"Look-"

"Hey, you don't gotta explain yourself, I get it, sometimes my wires cross too." Bucky said, and Tony slumped his head.

"Yea, well, you went through a blender a couple times-"

"And you don't think you have?" Bucky asked, and Tony frowned slightly, but didn't look up- keeping his eyes trained on his holograms. "Maybe not 70 years, but-"

"Can we- just not?" Tony asked, feeling his body tense up- he could almost feel Yinsen digging into his chest all over again.

"Yeah." Bucky said quietly.

\------

One good thing about the double identity, was that if he ever wanted to avoid someone, all he had to do is put on the suit, and stand right in front of them.

"How come you didn't go?" Steve asked, giving Clint a warning glance for shooting another grape at a grumpy Bucky.

"Cap-I think only protection Starks going to need is a condom-" Tony was torn between laughing and shooting Clint for talking about Pepper like that- luckily Bucky threw the orange he was eating at the archer. "Ow- Hey-"

"Maybe if you stopped throwing grapes-" Steve stated, but Clint cut him off with a scoff.

"Yeah, sure, that's why he threw it-"

"Do you want another one?" Bucky warned, and Clint put his hands up in surrender, and Steve laughed, before Bucky shot him a glance. "You're no better, punk." Bucky said and shot 'Iron Man' a look.

\-------

Going at it like rabbits...

Thats how Sam described it, and now Tony didn't have to imagine it- no, no, now he had a crystal clear image of what that looked like.

"Oh fuck..." he muttered to himself, before rushing out of the _clearly _occupied room. It took a lot to not turn back even for just one more peak, but that was crossing the line of privacy that even Tony knew was wrong- but then again, who what's privacy when you're fucking in a public area.

Unfortunately, his problem didn't stop at that, nope in fact his 'problem' only grew as he continued to think about how Steve was fucking a Bucky shaped dent into the wall.

Fortunately he knew of a an easy solution, but that's not what he wanted right now. No what he wanted was a messy, rough fuck, not just his hand. But lucky that was still an easy fix.

\-------

He threw on some clothes before heading to get breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw everyone gathered and looking less than happy. Some even glared at him though that wasn't so strange since some of them weren't morning people, or people people, cough Natasha cough.

"Didn't know Pepper was back, usually you can't miss her." Clint said a sneer in his voice that was more venomous than usual since Tony stopped talking to him out side of battles.

Tony looked at him confused why he thought Pep was home. It was true, you couldn't miss her returning. Not when she usually yelled at Tony up and down, about his health and what not, before they went out and caught up.

"She's not, what made you think she's was back?"

Steve leveled Tony with his best disapproving stare.

"We know what's going on."

"What?"

"Yesterday?"

"How could you? Pepper's a great woman and you go and cheat on her?" Sam accused and Tony realized what was happening.

Steve shook his head before meeting Tony's gaze.

Tony froze not entirely sure if he should be surprised or not that he was being accused of cheating. Sure, they had the right to assume that's what he was doing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the strawberry part from a post on instagram, thought it was kind funny  
hope y'all agree


End file.
